In the related art, various thermal heads have been proposed as printing devices such as facsimiles or video printers. For example, there is known a thermal head including a substrate, a head base body including a plurality of heat generating sections disposed on the substrate, a connection member which connects the head base body to an outside via connection portions, and a first cover member covering the connection portions (for example, see Patent Literature 1).